


In the Dark

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: Misty stays up late and she can't sleep, she goes down to drink something but when she transmutes back to the bedroom she has a surprise.





	In the Dark

Silence made her raise her head and explore her surroundings. She was the only one in the greenhouse, however, it was the quietness on the halls that made her curious. An academy filled with young witches was prone to sound as if little birds inhabited it, and now those birds were surprisingly quiet.

Misty found her theory to be true when she appeared in the main hall. Her gaze met the clock on the wall and she learned that it should come as no surprise that there was no one to be seen. The classes ended around five and it was almost ten. She had been so focused on taking care of the plants that she lost track of time.

Deciding to retire for the day, the swamp witch turned in the direction of the greenhouse to set everything in place, she stopped where she was when she saw a tray at the door. There were dinner and a nice glass of juice, along with a beautiful flower decorating the set.

The Cajun didn’t need the power of Sight to know just who had taken the time for such a sweet gesture. She smiled, she would have to thank her friend later.

  
  


The swamp witch sat on her bed, blew some air and rolled her eyes before rising to her feet. She transmuted to the kitchen and was quick to open the fridge and even more so to fetch herself a glass of milk. Once ready to go, Misty transmuted back to her room, which she calculated would be right above the kitchen.

That was her mistake.

The witch waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room but her mind was already processing the familiar scent. She saw a figure on the bed, the silhouette in a form she didn’t understand: knees bent, back arching a bit.

“Miss Cordelia?”

There was a loud gasp, “Shit!”

Day saw some agitation in the darkness then finally Cordelia turned on the bedside lamp.

“Misty, hey,” the woman’s voice sounded hoarse and made the younger woman feel guilty at the idea of having awakened her, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. I just, ah, transmuted into the wrong room,” she confessed as something caught her eye, “Are you okay, Miss Cordelia? Your cheeks are really red”

“Yes!” the Supreme responded a bit too loud and Misty saw her move her legs under the blankets.

“Are you sure?”

Cordelia bit her lip, held her eyes closed for a moment, then nodded fast. When she spoke again, the sound reminded Misty of a cry, “Yes, I’m fine!”

That was when the swamp witch saw what appeared to be wetness in the older woman’s forehead. She approached fast unable to fight back the urge to help, to heal. She touched the headmistresses’ forehead, “You’re warm but I don’t think you have a fever”

Their eyes met, the Supreme’s were very dark.

“Miss Cordelia, if you’re not feeling alright, I can take care of you. I promise not to tell anyone, promise that I don’t mind. Let me help you”

Cordelia gave her a smile that appeared to come with difficulty, she held her lip under her teeth, “I promise you, Misty, that I’m okay, sweetheart. I just, uh,...” she couldn’t get herself to finish but didn’t have to because the swamp witch raised her head and glanced around.

“Do you hear that?” she asked.

“What?”

“It’s like… Like when someone calls Zoe when she’s in class… Something is…”

“Like something is vibrating”

“Yeah, exactly”

The Supreme let out a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. She grabbed Misty’s arm in an impulse.

“Miss Cordelia!” the concerned witch searched her friend’s face for answers.

The headmistress shook her head, “I’m fine, Misty, it’s just that I was…” she moaned, legs shifting under the covers.

The younger witch felt her cheeks burn and heat spread down her neck and chest. Then Cordelia’s grip in her arm tightened a bit and another moan came, her expression contorted in a way that would forever be imprinted in her mind.

Cordelia Goode, her Supreme, and friend, had just come in front of her. And as if this wasn’t enough, there was no way she could ignore the sensation between her legs.

Misty turned away to give her friend privacy, but she could still hear every moment until the older woman had herself back under control, she heard the sheets move and then the vibration stopped. The swamp witch swallowed and kept her eyes closed as she tried to get rid of the image that came to her mind, even if a part of her was curious about what would it feel like to have the toy in her mouth at this moment.

“I’m sorry, miss. I really should have left it alone” she began.

“It’s okay. You were worried and I appreciate it”

The younger witch hesitated, swallowed and finally got up, “I, uh, I’m going… Back to bed…”

Her cheeks were crimson and she could hardly look anywhere but the floor but she felt it when an obstacle appeared before her. She rose her eyes to meet Cordelia’s.

The Supreme stood in front of the door wearing her nightgown and a frown, “Misty, I’m sorry about what happened and I’m sorry to do this, but I need to know we are okay”

The swamp witch studied the older woman’s face. No, it wasn’t okay.

Cordelia gasped when she felt lips pressed against her own and a hand on her neck. Her defenses fell apart and she responded to the kiss deepening it, pulling the Cajun closer, allowing their bodies to be pressed together.

Misty broke the kiss.

“Mist?”

The younger woman touched the side of the Supreme’s hips, pulled the nightgown up and off Goode’s body.

The headmistress felt her back touch the door, the sensation followed by the warmth of the Cajun’s mouth on her neck, trailing kisses down to her chest eliciting sighs from deep down her throat.

Misty’s hand moved up and down Cordelia’s side before slipping to the inner side of her thigh. The swamp witch kissed her way up to the woman’s jaw, then to her ear.

“Spread your legs a little wider. You don’t know how much I want to make you come, Miss Cordelia”

The Supreme groaned, her gaze turned to the younger woman’s form only to surprise her with the sound of ripping fabric. Day’s sleeping dress turned into shreds in a matter of seconds.

“I’ll make it up to you” muttered the headmistress as she arched her body closer. Her fingers hooked on the panties the Cajun was wearing, getting rid of it in a quick motion.

When their bodies pressed together, neither of them could remain quiet.

Cordelia tasted her lover’s mouth another time, bit her lip when Misty’s fingers started exploring her wet folds.

“You’re so beautiful”

“You should see yourself, baby”

“What were you thinking about? When you were…?”

“You”

Day blushed a bit.

“I thought I was going mad when I heard you… Oh!” The swamp witch had slipped a pair of fingers inside her lover, “It made me so wet to see you so close”

The Cajun tasted the skin of the Supreme’s collarbone, “If I knew I could have finished you off”

“Then do it now”

Misty met Cordelia’s eyes and smiled like the cat that got the mouse, she moved her hand only long enough to the toy on the bed to be willed to her hand. Goode felt a shiver up her spine.

“Turn around” prompted the younger witch.

The headmistress complied even if a bit curious about it. She felt herself being pressed against the door and a kiss be planted on her shoulder, her hair pulled out of the way. She shivered when the other woman’s breath teased at her ear.

“I’d be lying if I said I never thought about fucking the Supreme… Open”

Cordelia felt lips on her back as the vibrator spread her open and made her groan.

The Cajun moved hard and deep, she was gentle but firm, her touch provocative while also soothing. It didn’t take long to have the headmistress gasping, her body tensing against the door.

Misty turned the vibration on just at the right moment, her lover cried out and fell apart in her arms, much to the swamp witch’s delight.

Once her breathing was back to normal, the Supreme rose her head.

Day was taken to the bed by some invisible force and the sheets made themselves into a rope, tying her to the bed frame.

Cordelia knelt on the bed at Misty’s fit, “Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t top. Open your legs for me, Misty”

The swamp witch bit her lower lip and obeyed, causing the other woman to smile.

“Such a good girl,” the headmistress observed her lover and paused her inspection then grinned, “Baby, do you have any idea of how wet you are?”

The younger woman shifted a bit.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you”

Cordelia’s hand pulled her thighs farther apart and she lowered her body; she got Misty’s legs over her shoulders and lowered her head - not before shooting her partner a teasing look.

Misty’s night had begun officially with silence but there was no way it would end the same way.


End file.
